Return to Mirkwood
by 100percentavery
Summary: Legolas returns home after the WotR for the first time since BOTFA. Thranduil thinks Legolas hates him because he didn't come back for so long, Legolas thinks Thranduil hates him so he didn't come back, this is the reunion! First Fanfic ever, I promise it's better than the summary makes it sound! Please give it a read!


_Mae govannen! (Well met in elvish) I literally just made my account and so I decided that I would type up and publish this fanfic that i wrote in the note section of my phone a while ago at 3 am... :D Its my first fanfiction and its not very good, its just a quick oneshot :) leave reviews of what you think?_

 _Summary/Background- Its about legolas coming home to Mirkwood after RotK, but he hasn't been back or seen Thranduil since the end of BOTFA. He thinks Thranduil hates him, and Thrandy thinks that leggy hates him, so yeah. i know, bad explanation, but whatever._

 _Elvish Translations:_

 _Adar- Father_

 _Ada- Dad/Daddy_

 _Ion nin- My son_

 _Quel udome- Good evening_

 **Return to Mirkwood**

Legolas wandered the woods, as he did often these days. He had returned to Mirkwood after the War of the Ring, intending to reunite with his father, but he found himself unable to. He had found himself walking the many paths of Mirkwood, lost in thought. He couldn't help but wonder what his father thought of him after all these years. What is he hated him for leaving and staying away for so long?

He paused, realizing he had come to the edge of a small clearing that he usually came to when he needed to clear his head and think. With a start, he realized he was not alone. Standing there, silhouetted in the moonlight, was the very person he had been trying to avoid...

His father.

*Awkward change to Legolas' POV*

I was grateful for the hood over my face as i stepped backward into the shadows, wondering what had brought him to this clearing. _Adar_ seemed sadder than he used to, but I couldn't tell why. He sighed deeply, gazing into the woods, and I decided to reveal myself. I made sure my hood was covering my face, and stepped out into the clearing. As much as I didn't want to confront my father yet, I wanted to find out why he was so upset.

As I approached, he didn't seem to notice as he stared into space, contemplating something. "What brings you here tonight?" I said, and he flinched, tearing his gaze away from the stars. "I needed to clear my head, but it seems to have done the opposite." He replied, and I was amazed by how weary his voice sounded. "What troubles you?" I asked, concerned, and he sighed deeply, turning away slightly so I could not see his expression. I was shocked at how close to the surface his emotions seemed. _Adar_ had always buried his feelings below the surface, putting on an emotionless mask and keeping his voice neutral. Now he seemed sorrowful and bitter.

"I have been conflicted recently... I made a series of mistakes many years ago, which caused my son to leave me. I understand why he left, but I have been wondering how to fix it. He still has not returned, and I fear it is because he resents me for cutting myself off from him. I have not heard any news about him for quite some time. Before, I missed him, but I could deal with the constant worry because I frequently heard news on where he was and how he was doing. Now, I can hardly stand it! I haven't even heard if he is alive for weeks! The last I heard, he was setting out from Imladris as part of a Company of Nine, on some sort of mission, which I don't know the details of. Shortly before the War of the Ring, I heard that he was to eventually travel to Gondor. Now I have no idea of his fate. I wish I did, but unless I send riders to Gondor I have no way of finding out. I fear the worst, but I don't want to encroach on his freedom by sending someone to find him."

I stood silently, digesting what he had said. He was worried about me? I thought he hated me for leaving! This was the opposite of what I had anticipated. Still, this didn't exactly mean that he would be glad to see me. I wanted to find out more, but I had to careful not to let him know who I was.

I must've been silent longer than I thought, because he turned back towards me and spoke again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to trouble you with all that has been on my mind recently. What brings you here on a night such as tonight?" I remember that there was a large festival of some sort going on tonight, but I had too much on my mind to enjoy it. I sighed, "Don't worry, I understand. I came out here because I have been felling the same way. I have been meaning to visit someone I haven't seen in many years, but I have no idea how they will react. I fear they may be unhappy to see me. At one time we were very close, but we haven't seen each other in years." I worked to keep my voice level, I didn't want to seem too emotional.

He seemed thoughtful, digesting what I had said. "I think if you were as close as you were once were, they will rejoice to see you no matter how long it has been. If you don't mind me asking, who is it you intend to reunite with?" I froze for a moment, should I tell him? If I said too much he would recognize me, but I wanted to find out how he would feel about me coming home, and this seemed to be the best way to find out.

He seemed to mistake my hesitation as me not wanting to tell him, "Forgive me, I didn't mean to- " I interrupted before he could finish apologizing. "My father."

He seemed surprised, it was clear that wasn't the answer he was expecting. "You should go to him. As a father, I can assure you that he would be overjoyed to see you, no matter how long you stayed away. I know I would feel the same if my son returned…." He trailed off, his voice cracking.

I decided I should tell him who I am, but I had no idea how….

We stood there in silence for a while, when suddenly he spoke again. "You remind me of someone, but I can't place who. Have we met before, other than tonight? I swallowed, "Yes…. We have…. It was a long time ago." He turned away for a second, trying to remember, and I took the opportunity to pull my hood down. Before I could say anything, he spoke again. "You remind me of-"He said as he turned back around, before freezing, his eyes widening almost comically. I smirked slightly, holding back a laugh at the look on his face. "I- wha- Legolas?!" He sputtered, at a complete loss for words. I grinned, _"Quel udome, Ada."_ I said with a smirk and a slight bow. As I straightened up, I had the air knocked out of me as something collided with my ribs, and I found myself in a tight hug. " _Ada!_ I can't breathe!" I coughed out, and he pulled back for a moment, staring at me in wonder, " _Ai, ion nin_ , I've missed you…." He said, crushing me in a hug once more, although this time I could breathe. I felt my shoulder grow damp, causing my eyes to grow damp as well. "I've missed you too, _Ada."_ Tears started to roll down my cheeks as I grinned happily.

It was good to be home.

YAY! 1,157 words! I didn't really know how to end it, so sorry if the ending is a bit weird…. :/ Anywayyyy, let me know what you think! If you are following me on Instagram, (mine is 100percentavery) (creative username, I know) put your Instagram username in your comment so I know YOU DON'T HAVE TO HAVE AN ACCOUNT TO REVIEW! IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT, JUST REVIEW AS A GUEST AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, AND PUT YOUR INSTAGRAM USERNAME (if you have an Instagram)

Please please pleeeeeeeeeeeeease review! It would make my day! No flames please, but negative critiques are fine! Just no hate, I have low enough self esteem as it is…..

THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
